Talk:Hong Meirin
1.10 Combos http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9748508 I've tried some of the command lists at the bottom (don't turn off comments), but some of them don't see to be correct. Can anyone verify some of these? I can translate some of the special names. Sky Dragon Kick Creating a section for this move because it's so amazing <3 Suikama As of 1.10, any of the Sky Dragon Kick combos which involve following the SDK up with j.5A j.6A j.5C 214B (Descending Flower Slam) are now invalid. j.6A will no longer land after the j.5A if your opponent was standing on the ground. As of yet, I've yet to find a way to finish a 5AAAA 22C (SDK) j.5A midscreen; I got j.2A to land once against Iku, but I found neither the proper timing nor proper spacing to get it again. For connected 22Cs midscreen now, one can j.2A (one hit) land 22C for ~2200 damage and limit, or you can j.2A (one hit) j.5C j.214B (Descending Flower Slam) for ~2400 damage and limit. Any further input would be appreciated. Edit: 5AAAA 22C (Sky Dragon Kick) j.2A (one hit) j.5C j.214B (Descending Flower Slam) works against Sanae. It has to be done at just the right distance or the j.2A follow-up will whiff. Testing against the rest of the cast. DaigojiGuy 07:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Youmu: against Youmu it'd be best to do 5AAA 6B 22C j.2A (one hit) land 22C. 12 hits, 3117 damage, and limit. DaigojiGuy 08:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I just successfully landed three consecutive 22C (Sky Dragon Kick) j.5A j.6A j.5C 214B (Descending Flower Slam) combos against a standing Alice from midscreen without any issues, so I'm not following you when you say these combos are made invalid. Are you possibly running into character specificity issues? --Spooty Biscuit 08:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the input, I just did exactly what you did against Alice. However, I was unable to pull it off until I had Sky Dragon Kick at max level; I believe that they changed the move so that there are follow-ups to it that are only valid when it is at max level. Have you done any testing of this by any chance, in case it's just me? DaigojiGuy 08:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, upon further testing, that seems to be the case. With Sky Dragon Kick at anything lower than max level, it only allows for one follow up hit, but at max you can continue the full combo. Similarly, the B version allows for no follow up hits until max level, at which point you can get one hit in before landing. Probably means that leveling it (at least upon reaching max) reduces recovery time. --Spooty Biscuit 16:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Update: Actually, it's possible to squeeze in a j.5B j.5C after a C version SDK not at max level. Until you reach max level, it seems the best follow up is j.5B, j.5C, D7, j.5A, j.6A for 2524 damage and limit (damage calced with SDK at level 1), though the j.5A is hard to land. Alternatively, you can follow up with j.5B, j.6C, alt 214B (Descending Flower Slam) for about 2558 damage and limit (seems to vary by about 30 damage. Used SDK Level 1, DFS Level 2). Will test further. --Spooty Biscuit 17:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Your follow-up to a landed Sky Dragon Kick works even when SDK is at level 1; good find. It feels as though you have to have the skill maxed in order to do decent follow-ups after 5AAAA 22C, though. I haven't done extensive testing, yet, so that's at least another thing to check out. Hmmm, I did manage to land a 5AAA 5B 22C (Sky Dragon Kick) j.5A (one hit) j.5C j.214B (Descending Flower Slam) for 3042 damage and limit with SDK at level 2 and DFS at level 2 against Alice. I guess I'll be testing other combo options until a person gets SDK up to max level later today, should I just post the ones I find in the SDK combo section? DaigojiGuy 17:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Go right ahead; I've already updated the section to indicate which combos seem to require SDK at max level, and am about to add in additional combos I've found. --Spooty Biscuit 18:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Scarlet Inch Crush as an oki? Is this a joke? I don't see how Red Inch Crush could be a good oki move unless the weather was diamond dust... Suikama China's Move Names Edited all the missing names in this page. Also, 2 moves, Brilliant Jade and Morning Star spell cards have no relation to any words to the actual name in Japanese, should I edit it? --Lucky Charat 13:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, I just carried over the names present in the IaMP wiki. Furien 13:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Edited the names to a more "closer" meaning. Subject to change. Waiting for the images. --Lucky Charat 13:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Another thing, 水形太极拳 is a special case and must not be translated directly, because it does belong to a style of Tai Ji Quan, like the 龙形太极拳 and the 柔形太极拳. Similar to Japanese names. Like the Kikuichimonji sword in Golden Sun for example. Do not confuse Tai Ji with Tai Chi. Tai Ji is in Chinese, while Tai Chi is in Cantonese. --Lucky Charat 14:36, 19 September 2009 (UTC) Great Peng? That's a startling change. Peng means Crane in Chinese. --Lucky Charat 07:51, 16 September 2009 (UTC) I've found what Peng is - Roc.--Lucky Charat 02:37, 26 October 2009 (UTC) Blazing Strike "Great Roc's Assault Fist" " As another note, it seems that if your two hits are counted as CH because of the enemy mashing into your superarmor, the second hit will fling them so high into the air that the third (with all the damage) will miss." I have yet to see this happen. Can someone verify this happens in 1.03? I've tried, but it doesn't happen. - BrPhoenix 12:51, 9 December 2009 (UTC) This was probably only true on an older version; I just tested it several times at varying heights with counterhits on in practice mode, but could not get this to occur after a good 20 or so attempts. I'll go ahead and take it out. --Spooty Biscuit 08:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Her Romanized Name Ok, why is her name presented as Hong Meirin here? No matter how you see it, it should be Hong Meiling <---- the Hanyu Pingying of her name. If you want to put it as japanese romanization it should be Hon Mei Rin. Puting it as Hong Meirin is just not here not there. Her Name is Chinese. Shouldnt it be presented in Chinese pingying format? 00:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) 3x more anonymous